The present invention relates in general to a method for simultaneous detection of multiple fluorophores. More particularly, the present invention relates to a spectral imaging method aimed at detecting and analyzing fluorescent in situ hybridizations employing numerous chromosome paints and/or loci specific probes each labeled with a different fluorophore or a combination of fluorophores, the method is highly sensitive both in spatial and spectral resolutions and is capable of simultaneous detection of dozens of flourophores and/or combinations of flourophores, therefore, the method of the present invention can be used for the detection of fluorescently painted complete sets of chromosomes and/or multiple loci from a species such as human and to provide a complete color karyotype.
A spectrometer is an apparatus designed to accept light, to separate (disperse) it into its component wavelengths, and measure the lights spectrum, that is the intensity of the light as a function of its wavelength. An imaging spectrometer is one which collects incident light from a scene and measures the spectra of each pixel (i.e., picture element) thereof
Spectroscopy is a well known analytical tool which has been used for decades in science and industry to characterize materials and processes based on the spectral signatures of chemical constituents. The physical basis of spectroscopy is the interaction of light with matter. Traditionally, spectroscopy is the measurement of the light intensity emitted, transmitted, scattered or reflected from a sample, as a function of wavelength, at high spectral resolution, but without any spatial information.
Spectral imaging, on the other hand, which is a combination of high resolution spectroscopy and high resolution imaging (i.e., spatial information) has yet not been used for analyzing biological samples. The closest work so far described concerns either obtaining high spatial resolution information from a biological sample yet providing only limited spectral information, for example, when high spatial resolution imaging is performed with one or several discrete band-pass filters See, Andersson-Engels et al. (1990) Proceedings of SPIE--Bioimaging and Two-Dimensional Spectroscopy, 1205, pp. 179-189!, or alternatively, obtaining high spectral resolution (e.g., a full spectrum), yet limited in spatial resolution to a small number of points of the sample or averaged over the whole sample See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,516, to Alfano et al.!.
As will be described in great details below, combining spectroscopy with imaging is useful for various biological research and medical applications and is referred to hereinbelow as spectral bio-imaging. One example for the usefulness of spectral bio-imaging concerns detection of specific cellular constituents (e.g., proteins, nucleic acid sequences, etc.) after being labeled (i.e., tagged) with fluorescent probes. In this direction spectral imaging can be used to identify and map several fluorophores simultaneously in one measurement. In fact, the inherently high spectral resolution of spectral imaging of the present invention is ideally suited for `sorting out` fluorescent probes (or other chemical constituents) with overlapping spectra.
Conceptually, a spectral bio-imaging system consists of (1) a measurement system, and (2) an analysis software. The measurement system includes all of the optics, electronics and the manner in which the sample is illuminated (e.g., light source selection), the mode of measurement (e.g., fluorescence), as well as the calibration best suited for extracting the desired results from the measurement. The analysis software includes all of the software and mathematical algorithms necessary to analyze and display important results in a meaningful way.
Spectral imaging has been used for decades in the area of remote sensing to is provide important insights in the study of Earth and other planets by identifying characteristic spectral absorption features. However, the high cost, size and configuration of remote sensing spectral imaging systems (e.g., Landsat, AVIRIS) has limited their use to air and satellite-borne applications See, Maymon and Neeck (1988) Proceedings of SPIE--Recent Advances in Sensors, Radiometry and Data Processing for Remote Sensing, 924, pp. 10-22; Dozier (1988) Proceedings of SPIE--Recent Advances in Sensors, Radiometry and Data Processing for Remote Sensing, 924, pp. 23-30!.
There are three basic types of spectral dispersion methods that might be considered for a spectral bio-imaging system: (i) spectral grating, (ii) spectral filters and (iii) interferometric spectroscopy. As will be described below, the latter is best suited to implement the method of the present invention.
In a grating (i.e., monochromator) based systems, also known as slit-type imaging spectrometers, such as for example the DILOR system: see, Valisa et al. (September 1995) presentation at the SPEE Conference European Medical Optics Week, BiOS Europe '95, Barcelona, Spain!, only one axis of a CCD (charge coupled device) array detector (the spatial axis) provides real imagery data, while a second (spectral) axis is used for sampling the intensity of the light which is dispersed by the grating as function of wavelength. The system also has a slit in a first focal plane, limiting the field of view at any given time to a line of pixels. Therefore, a full image can only be obtained after scanning the grating or the incoming beam in a direction parallel to the spectral axis of the CCD in a method known in the literature as line scanning. The inability to visualize the two-dimensional image before the whole measurement is completed makes it impossible to choose, prior to making a measurement, a desired region of interest from within the field of view and/or to optimize the system focus, exposure time, etc. Grating based spectral imagers are in use for remote sensing applications, because an airplane (or satellite) flying over the surface of the Earth provides the system with a natural line scanning mechanism.
It should be further noted that slit-type imaging spectrometers have a major disadvantage since most of the pixels of one frame are not measured at any given time, even though the fore-optics of the instrument actually collects incident light from all of them simultaneously. The result is that either a relatively large measurement time is required to obtain the necessary information with a given signal-to-noise ratio, or the signal-to-noise ratio (sensitivity) is substantially reduced for a given measurement time. Furthermore, slit-type spectral imagers require line scanning to collect the necessary information for the whole scene, which may introduce inaccuracies to the results thus obtained.
Filter based spectral dispersion methods can be further categorized into discrete filters and tunable filters. In these types of imaging spectrometers the spectral image is built by filtering the radiation for all the pixels of the scene simultaneously at a different wavelength at a time by inserting in succession narrow band filters in the optical path, or by electronically scanning the bands using acousto-optic tunable filters (AOTF) or liquid-crystal tunable filter (LCTF), see below. Similarly to the slit type imaging spectrometers equipped with a grating as described above, while using filter based spectral dispersion methods, most of the radiation is rejected at any given time. In fact, the measurement of the whole image at a specific wavelength is possible because all the photons outside the instantaneous wavelength being measured are rejected and do not reach the CCD. The sensitivity advantage that interferometric spectroscopy has over the filter and grating method is known in the art as the multiplex or Fellgett advantage.
Tunable filters, such as AOTFs and LCTFs have no moving parts and can be tuned to any particular wavelength in the spectral range of the device in which they are implemented. One advantage of using tunable filters as a dispersion method for spectral imaging is their random wavelength access; i.e., the ability to measure the intensity of an image at a number of wavelengths, in any desired sequence without the use of filter wheels. However, AOTFs and LCTFs have the disadvantages of (i) limited spectral range (typically, .lambda..sub.max =2.lambda..sub.min) while all other radiation that falls outside of this spectral range must be blocked, (ii) temperature sensitivity, (iii) poor transmission, (iv) polarization sensitivity, and (v) in the case of AOTFs an effect of shifting the image during wavelength scanning.
All these types of filter and tunable filter based systems have not been used successfully and extensively over the years in spectral imaging for any application, because of their limitations in spectral resolution, low sensitivity, and lack of easy-to-use and sophisticated software algorithms for interpretation and display of the data.
A method and apparatus for spectral analysis of images which have advantages in the above respects was disclosed in U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 25 08/392,019 to Cabib et al., filed Feb. 21, 1995 now U.S Pat. No. 5,539,517, issued Jul. 23, 1996 which is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein, with the objective to provide a method and apparatus for spectral analysis of images which better utilizes all the information available from the collected incident light of the image to substantially decrease the required frame time and/or to substantially increase the signal-to-noise ratio, as compared to the conventional slit- or filter type imaging spectrometer and does not involve line scanning. According to this invention, there is provided a method of analyzing an optical image of a scene to determine the spectral intensity of each pixel thereof by collecting incident light from the scene; passing the light through an interferometer which outputs modulated light corresponding to a predetermined set of linear combinations of the spectral intensity of the light emitted from each pixel; focusing the light outputted from the interferometer on a detector array, scanning the optical path difference (OPD) generated in the interferometer for all pixels independently and simultaneously and processing the outputs of the detector array (the interferograms of all pixels separately) to determine the spectral intensity of each pixel thereof. This method may be practiced by utilizing various types of interferometers wherein the OPD is varied to build the interferograms by moving the entire interferometer, an element within the interferometer, or the angle of incidence of the incoming radiation. In all of these cases, when the scanner completes one scan of the interferometer, the interferograms for all pixels of the scene are completed. Apparatuses in accordance with the above features differ from the conventional slit- and filter type imaging spectrometers by utilizing an interferometer as described above, therefore not limiting the collected energy with an aperture or slit or limiting the incoming wavelength with narrow band interference or tunable filters, thereby substantially increasing the total throughput of the system. Thus, interferometer based apparatuses better utilize all the information available from the incident light of the scene to be analyzed, thereby substantially decreasing the measuring time and/or substantially increasing the signal-to-noise ratio (i.e., sensitivity). Consider, for example, the "whisk broom" design described in John B. Wellman (1987) Imaging Spectrometers for Terrestrial and Planetary Remote Sensing, SPIE Proceedings, Vol. 750, p. 140. Let n be the number of detectors in the linear array, m.times.m the number of pixels in a frame and T the frame time. The total time spent on each pixel in one frame summed over all the detectors of the array is nT/m.sup.2. By using the same size array and the same frame rate in a method according to the invention described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,517, the total time spent summed over all the detectors on a particular pixel is the same, nT/m.sup.2. However, whereas in the conventional grating method the energy seen by every detector at any time is of the order of 1/n of the total, because the wavelength resolution is 1/n of the range, in a method according to the invention described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,517 the energy is of the order of unity because the modulating function is an oscillating function (e.g., sinusoidal (Michelson) or similar periodic function such as low finesse Airy function with Fabry-Perot) whose average over a large OPD range is 50%. Based on the standard treatment of the Fellgett advantage (or multiplex advantage) described in interferometry textbooks for example, see, Chamberlain (1979) The principles of interferometric spectroscopy, John Wiley and Sons, pp. 16-18 and p. 263!, it is possible to show that devices according to this invention have measurement signal-to-noise ratios which are improved by a factor of n.sup.0.5 in the cases of noise limitations in which the noise level is independent of signal (system or background noise limited situations) and by the square root of the ratio of the signal at a particular wavelength to the average signal in the spectral range, at wavelengths of a narrow peak in the cases the limitation is due to signal photon noise. Thus, according to the invention described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,517 all the required OPDs are scanned simultaneously for all the pixels of the scene in order to obtain all the information required to reconstruct the spectrum, so that the spectral information is collected simultaneously with the imaging information. This invention can be used with many different optical configurations, such as a telescope for remote sensing, a microscope for laboratory analysis, fiber optics for industrial monitoring and medical imaging, diagnosis, therapy and others.
In a continuation application (U.S. Pat. application Ser. 08/571,046, to Cabib et al., filed Dec. 12, 1995 which is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein) the objective was to provide spectral imaging methods for biological research, medical diagnostics and therapy, which methods can be used to detect spatial organization (i.e., distribution) and to quantify cellular and tissue natural constituents, structures, organelles and administered components such as tagging probes (e.g., fluorescent probes) and drugs using light transmission, reflection, scattering and fluorescence emission strategies, with high spatial and spectral resolutions. In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/571,047, the use of the spectral imaging apparatus described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,517 for interphase fluorescent in situ hybridization of as much as six loci specific probes (each loci located on a different chromosome) was demonstrated, as well as additional biological and medical applications.
Spectral bio-imaging systems are potentially useful in all application in which subtle spectral differences exist between chemical constituents whose spatial distribution and organization within an image are of interest. The measurement can be carried out using virtually any optical system attached to the system described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,517, for example, a fluorescence microscope combined with administered fluorescent fluorophores or combinations of fluorophores.
Fluorescence measurements can be made with any standard filter cube (consisting of a barrier filter, excitation filter and a dichroic mirror), or any customized filter cube or combinations of filter cubes for special applications, provided the emission spectra fall within the spectral range of the system sensitivity.
One of the major benefits of the Human Genome Project (HGP) has been the isolation of a large number of nucleic acid probes for diseased genes and other chromosome regions and structures. This has stimulated interest in DNA diagnostics as the number and types of tests that can be developed is dependent upon these probes. In recent years there has been particular interest in fluorescent in situ hybridization (FISH) which is the process of marking with a fluorescent moiety conjugated to a specific nucleic acid molecule complementary to an examined chromosome region (collectively referred herein as a probe), followed visualization of the fluorescent moiety by fluorescence microscopy.
There is a clear trend for employing FISH technology in the clinic in parallel to its traditional employment in the basic research laboratory. FISH may be considered an advanced approach to cytogenetics and it is clear that the amount of information about chromosomes that may be gained from FISH far outdistances that obtained from standard karyotyping by DNA banding methods. In addition, diagnostics information may be gained much more rapidly using techniques such as interphase cytogenetics as compared to classical (metaphase) cytogenetics.
According to the present invention provided is a FISH imaging method, capable of simultaneously acquire fluorescence spectra from all pixels of a field of view of a fluorescence microscope and simultaneously detect the location of dozens of probes in a single measurement. In conjunction with the availability of chromosome specific probes (i.e., chromosome paints) and novel labeling strategies, the method is able to create a FISH karyotype with each chromosome being painted with a different color (i.e., 24 different colors for a human male karyotype, 23 for a female). This method results in extremely high sample throughput and allows analysis of an essentially unlimited number of probes.
There is thus a widely recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have a spectral imaging method for detecting and analyzing fluorescent in situ hybridizations employing numerous chromosome paints and/or loci specific probes each labeled with a different fluorophore or a combination of fluorophores for the detection of fluorescently painted complete sets of chromosomes and/ or multiple loci from a species such as human.